


A Mercenary Story

by Claradala26



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, It's not working, M/M, Post RvB 14, RvB 14 spoilers, kind of, the mercs tries to deal with feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claradala26/pseuds/Claradala26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of lolix drabbles that needs somewhere to go. Detailed summary in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Felix gets injured during a mission, leaving Locus to take care of him. Dedicated to this beautiful piece of art by Nevawaveharp on tumblr: http://el-niphrendil.tumblr.com/post/147148280557/get-off-its-me-i-know-let-me-wipe

"Let me wipe the blood!" Locus snarled, making another move for him with his disgusting rag, red with his blood and reeking of antiseptic. Felix recoiled, not caring if a large hand ended up smothering his face, pushing his sunglasses up.

"No!" Felix shrieked, glaring deadly daggers at his partner. "Get off!"

It hadn't been easy, but finally Locus seemed to reconsider. Lowering his hand with the rag, glancing sideways with what was probably painfully clenched teeth. A few tense moments passed between the two mercenaries before Locus finally broke it, tossing the rag harshly at his chest. Felix, albeit injured, quickly caught it before it got the chance to hit the floor.

"Fine then," said Locus, voice so tense that he for a moment feared something in the other man would snap. "You're welcome to see how efficiently you can clean the mess up on your own. I take it you know where to find me."

And with that his incredibly pissy Partner had turned on his heel, making his way out of the room with long strides. It gave Felix ridiculously little time to think his options through, but quite honestly he'd done worse saves than this. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he called out for the other.

"Fine, if you're going to be such a butthurt baby about it!"

He could see that Locus didn't even turn to acknowledge him, not even the smallest tilt of his head to show if he'd heard or not. No, Locus held his head high, ponytail bobbing up and down with every step in a way that completely transfixed Felix. Fuck, this wasn't going according to plan.

"Locus, wait-" he tried again, still with no response. Oh, that motherfucker would so pay for this... At another place, and another time. Because as much as Felix hated to admit it, he needed Locus right now.

"Please..." he breathed out, the single word barely audible. Locus, despite years fighting war after war, caught it immediately. At first he froze in his tracks, his body posture telling Felix that he was considering it. Suppressing another sigh the smaller Mercenary held out his arm, offering the oozing rag to him. Then finally Locus turned fully, wordlessly taking the cloth the moment he got within reach. His other hand wrapped around Felix's bicep.

"Sit." Locus ordered, beckoning for one of the shitty cots they were currently sleeping on. Without much of a protest Felix did as he was told, helpfully tilting his head up as one strong hand caught his jaw. The antiseptic stung when it ever so carefully ran over the wound on his brow, though Felix had at this rate become a master at concealing his own discomfort.

It went on like that for what could've been forever. Felix busied himself with studying the various expressions on Locus' face while he worked. The determination in his eyes, the concentration and concern that had his face contort and wrinkle into a frown. The uncharacteristic gentleness of his hands, almost like a petite nurse was tending to his wound rather than a ruthless soldier known for his cruel efficiency. Undeniably it made Felix confused. Like, he would never chase Locus away now that he was showing such sweet attention, although something was obviously on his mind.

"Sam?" Felix eventually said to break the silence, immediately noticing how Locus tensed up at the use of his real name. The rag pressed harshly against the wound on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry about it. He knew it wasn't intentional on the other's part. That was just how it was. Still he let out a hiss of pain, seemingly snapping his Partner out of his endless train of thoughts.

"I've told you many times not to call me that..." Locus murmured, and Felix swore there was something bitter in his tone. He didn't acknowledge it, merely nodded as much as he could.

"Right, sorry. Question though. Why are you being so god damn...I don't know, nice to me? Since according to you this fuck up of mine today was visible from a mile away, shouldn't you be giving me the cold shoulder like all the other times? I mean, not even a lecture! You've literally only cleaned my face. So tell me 'dear', what brought this on?"

Locus didn't stop swabbing his face, facial expression carefully set into neutral. Not that Felix was fooled by it for a second. Raising his eyebrow on the injured side of his face hurt, but that did little to stop him from giving his partner an expectant look. A few moments later Locus broke with a sigh, carefully setting the now almost completely red rag aside before answering.

"Felix...what you did back there is inexcusable. Your recklessness and refusal to listen properly could very well have killed us both."

So far it was the same kind of lecture Felix received on a nearly daily basis. He let out another one of his frustrated noises, throwing his arms up in the air while rolling his eyes. When he shifted his focus back to Locus the man was merely staring at him, and even without words he knew that he was being scolded. Throughly fed up with the same bullshit Felix sat up a little straighter, offering his fellow mercenary a huge, obviously faked smile.

"Okay so if that was what you were going to say, then I would've preferred it if you'd just kept on looking menacing in silence. That seems to be the only thing you're good for when you aren't giving me the look of judgement, or I know. 'Codenames'," Felix drawled, making a horrible expression of Locus' voice at the last word.

"You really are petty enough to not realize that you're doing it again, are you not?" Locus retorted, arms crossing over his chest. "Had you listened, or paid more attention to me altogether, you would have noticed that I was far from finished. Felix is the people's person. Here I am beginning to believe that is as much of a lie as the name you go by."

Felix stared indignantly at Locus, for the briefest of moments finding himself at a loss for words. A lot of emotions raged inside him. Anger, insecurity, fear. But most of them all, curiosity.

"It shouldn't surprise you that I lie about everything, Locus darling," Felix answered smoothly. "Though my god do you have a knack for the dramatics! Please Partner, tell me the thrilling continuation to your story."

What Locus did next was the last thing he'd expected. Before he knew it he found large arms clutching over his shoulders, pulling him forward and crushing him against his chest. Felix squeaked, fighting the unbreakable grip valiantly. What was this guy's deal?! Looking for a fight, or was he simply trying to embarrass him? It took him long moments to come to a still, realization suddenly dawning on him.

Locus wasn't going to snap his neck. He was giving him a hug. Awkward and too harsh to be enjoyable, but nonetheless a fucking hug. And that knowledge alone was enough to have Felix reluctantly wrapping his arms around Locus' waist, hands coming to a rest on his hips. He was far too short to rest his face onto his shoulder, but just tall enough to fit perfectly against his muscular chest.

"I was going to tell you that I'm not free of blame for how events turned out. That I should've known better than to go in without checking if you were absolutely clear first. But most of all, I am...happy that I haven't lost you just yet."

He had no idea how he was supposed to counter such a deep admission, especially when coming from Locus who mostly showed three different emotions. Per week. Uncharacteristically silent Felix slowly inhaled his partner's scent, pressing his face as close as he could against the larger man. When he finally spoke, it was not unsurprisingly stupid.

"Locus. It hurts."

"I know it does," Locus said, and Felix didn't need to look to know he had the barest hint of a smile on his face.  
"That's what most of us mere mortals feel when we get a blow to our pride."

"No you dumbass, I mean it actually fucking hurts. You're squashing my wound against your ridiculous man boobs." Felix shot back, barely being able to suppress a grin. Almost immediately Locus shoved him away, sending him sprawling onto one of the cots. Oh the other man was really angry now, he didn't even try to hide it. So Felix did what he did best.

He bounced right back up, not allowing his partner time to react before he pressed their lips together. Softly and brief, like always after a mission.

"But I guess I'm happy to be stuck with you to die another day."


	2. Partners Look After Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle against Lozano's men, Felix and Locus takes some time for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another work based on a lovely drawing on tumblr: http://undertheshamerock.tumblr.com/post/147592817278/locus-is-glad-felix-made-it-now-he-only-has-to

Locus was on him the moment they were alone, of course behind closed doors. Despite his desperation, his Partner still had those small things he wouldn't do. Exhibitionism seemed to be one of those. The kiss Felix had half seen coming. Probably because the mood and tension had been building between the two of them for a while. No, it was the sheer intensity of it all that really got to him.

Barely had the door clicked shut behind them when Locus reached out for him, harshly tugging Felix into an embrace. He let out an undignified little noise as he fell forward, pain shooting up the bullet wound in his leg for the briefest of moments. It was easily ignored in favor of snuggling up to his Partner, fitting like a lost puzzle piece against his huge body. Purring happily Felix nuzzled his face against his chest, smelling sweat and that little something that just was Sam on his fancy dress shirt.

In what must've been record time he felt Locus responding to his shows of affection, small, subtle clues that anyone but him easily would've bypassed. Long fingers digging into his shoulders, like he was trying to anchor himself in the knowledge that neither of them were gone. His nose burying in Felix's messy hair, inhaling deeply before letting out a hot puff of air against his head. Felix shivered, feeling his skin prickle pleasantly. Unconsciously his hands fisted themselves in Locus' jacket, holding on harshly enough to tear the sturdy material.

Well, Locus had always reacted funnily to breaking things.

In a heartbeat a large hand wrapped around his orange tie, forcing Felix to tilt his head up to the other man's liking. He smirked knowingly, licking seductively over his own lips. He more felt the growl against his skin than heard it, the only warning given before Locus dragged his mouth down Felix's face, leaving red marks on his pale skin. Moaning lowly Felix tilted his head back, now finding the very same hand holding his head up by his tie press back against him.

"Aren't you an eager little...big, whatever...thing?" Felix panted out, the smile plastered on his face shining through in his tone. Locus didn't aswer right away, only pausing with his lips pressed lightly to his neck. The sudden stop was enough to get him to start wiggle, whining impatiently for his partner to stop being such a douche and continue. Sure, they had kissed before. But this felt like something else entirely, something more. If this was what Locus called foreplay he was really disappointed.

"C'mon Sam...don't leave me hanging..." whimpered Felix, promptly letting go of the ruined jacket to wrap his arms around his waist. It was like holding a tree trunk made out of solid muscle, and he loved every second of it. He swore he could feel Locus' lips moving against his skin, if he had to guess the taller man was smirking.

"Patience, Felix..." he murmured, stressing his chosen codename. Felix rolled his eyes before letting out a startled squeak, clinging tightly to his lover. He totally hadn't expected big, scary Locus to latch onto the side of his neck with lips, teeth and tongue, sucking and biting a bruising mark. In mere moments Felix had gone completely boneless, slumping forward with a shaky moan. Pleasure sparked through him, which was funny since he hadn't known his fucking neck to be that sensitive.

Once Locus was satisfied with his handiwork he didn't stop. Oh no, he was far from finished with him. Those sharp teeth graced over his throat before digging into another spot. Then another. And one more after that. Each and every ministration drew breathless noises of pleasure out of him, also sounds Felix hadn't thought himself capable of making. His fingers clawed fruitlessly at Locus' back, until he could reach up enough to tangle his fingers in the other man's ponytail. Felix tugged lightly at the long strands of hair, prompting a loud purr from Locus that, to be fair, sounded more like a wounded mountain lion growling. But Felix knew that his efforts were appreciated, if the doubled efforts to mark up his throat and neck was anything to go by.

So when Locus suddenly stopped, just pulling away without as much as a word in warning, Felix felt lost. Scratch that, he felt frantic and desperate, bringing a hand forward to smack his partner on the chest, like a toddler throwing a tantrum.   
"Why did you fucking stop?!" He cried out, glaring up at Locus through a couple of stray strands of hair falling into his face. No response, what a big surprise there. Though before he could really start to bitch about it, Locus tugged roughly at his tie, effortlessly forcing his face up until their eyes met. It was impossible to read his expression, though Felix could bet on that the idiot would either kill him or fuzz.

"Isaac," Locus eventually broke the silence, the use of his real name effectively shutting Felix up. When Captain Codenames said Isaac you just knew better than to not give him your full attention.   
"Don't you dare do this to me. Anything in the likes of it, ever again."

Felix felt his eyes widen, thrown off guard by care Locus showed him. Well that sure wasn't an every day occurrence, and honestly?

"I swear I'm not very intent on getting shot again, thank you very much," Felix responded with a shrug, offering a tiny grin.   
"Though you could always help a guy out with some motivation by leaving another hickey or two. I bet on that my thighs aren't sensitive at all."

Honestly he hadn't expected Locus to take him up on the offer, since normally he had this tendency to scoff at his more "romantic" approaches. So he wasn't given the opportunity to hide his surprise when the large Mercenary scooped him up into his arms like he weighted nothing, obviously heading for the bedroom.

"Well I can't take any risks with you, can I?" Locus questioned, amused. And once Felix got over the initial shock, he turned his head just enough to grin up at Sam.

"Nope. Better be as throughout as you can, for the sake of avoiding future accidents, of course."


End file.
